


Lost at Sea

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drowning, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Merman Kuroo, Near Death, Post-Coital Cuddling, merman anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Bokuto goes rowing despite the villagers warning him of a storm, and finds himself in the middle of said storm. He's saved from certain death by a beautiful man, but how and why?





	Lost at Sea

“Why didn’t I listen to them?” Bokuto yelled into the wind.

They had told him that the weather was going to turn, but it had seemed impossible when the sun was shining so hot upon him that his forehead was covered in sweat. He just had to go out to the sea, he just had to be so damn stubborn that he wouldn’t take advice when he seriously needed it. The wind had been picking up for a while, but it was so gradual he didn’t notice before it was too late and the boat was out of his control. Dark clouds were hanging over him, so dark he didn’t remember seeing such an ominous sky. A drop of rain fell onto his nose, and he knew his chances of survival were tiny. He would most likely become one more cautionary tale that the children were told to teach them to respect the sea.

Once he had realised his mistake, he had tried to row back, but the waves were rocking his boat erratically. More raindrops fell on his face and arms, the wind was cold. He had gotten slightly closer to the shore, but still had ways to go before he could consider himself saved. The more time passed the more unlikely his survival became.

The clouds seemed to open up, the rain so heavy it immediately flattened his hair and his clothes were now glued onto his body. His boat had already taken in too much water from the waves, but he couldn’t stop rowing to try to bail it out or his boat might steer off course. He let out a roar, cursing the wind that wouldn’t blow him back to land, cursing the sea and cursing himself. A wave hit his boat, pushing it sideways, and one of his oars took off, floating over a wave and distancing itself from Bokuto’s boat at a surprising rate.

He was doomed.

With the one oar Bokuto tried to steer his boat, but couldn’t make much of a difference. He sniffled, telling himself that the hot water on his cheeks was the rain. He couldn’t die like this, not today, not yet. He had to fight, he would somehow make it, he would.

Yet each passing moment filled him with certainty, with fear of knowing that his life was over. The waves were getting angrier, as if the sea was disappointed at him for so brazenly defying its power. He tried to hold on, losing his second oar right before a wave hit his boat so hard he was knocked off. The boat was travelling over the waves, away from him, and he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t fight the fury of the sea. He watched how another wave hit the boat into pieces, the wood scattering into different directions. The wood would later wash up to the shore and he wouldn’t be there. He would sink, and it wouldn’t even take long: he was already running out of energy, feeling so defeated he couldn’t find more strength to keep fighting for his life.

The sea was cold, the water dark and menacing, and Bokuto looked up to the black clouds. Rain washed over his face, clearing it of salt, and he closed his eyes, feeling surprisingly calm in the storm. He had stopped denying that tears were flowing over his face. What use was it? Nobody could see him, he was all alone and he was going to remain that way, his body at the bottom of the sea just a fleck of sand. His flesh would go first, his bones deteriorating until he would be no more.

His eyes were still closed when a wave pushed him underwater, unexpected, and as he gasped in surprise, his lungs filled with salt water. It burned, he was sinking. He tried to struggle, tried to get up to the surface again, he wanted air, needed it, he needed to live but the sea was taking what was its. His body was convulsing, everything was darker, these were his last seconds alive, and he would forever be lost, no one would find him.

He let out a final yell, mouth already filled with water, he felt how something warm wrapped around him. It must have been death. Death was gentle, death was holding him as he gave up the fight, body shutting down, he saw a bright light behind his eyelids but couldn’t open them to see what it was. It was a beautiful glow with the colours of the sea, and he found comfort in knowing that he was now a part of it, the almighty waters.

A floating feeling.

He weighed nothing, like a leaf in the wind he was carried.

He curled into a ball, it felt safe, it felt right.

A heartbeat above him told him there was life after him, he wasn’t the last.

Soft touches.

Darkness spinning, he felt sick.

His eyes opened too suddenly, and he closed them again. His body ached, lungs burning, he coughed to make it feel better but it did nothing. He slept, he was awake again. It was warm, something soft around him, a soft light behind his eyelids that made him want to look. He did, slowly opening his eyes to see a cave. Some distance from him a fire rattled quietly, the warm light making the cave seem friendly rather than intimidating. He looked at himself, saw that he was covered with a deep green blanket.

“You finally woke up,” a voice said. “I thought maybe I was too late.”

Bokuto turned to look at a man who was sitting in water, leaning on his left elbow to look at Bokuto.

“What?” was the only word Bokuto managed to form both in his brain and his mouth.

The man smiled. He had black hair, tanned skin, his eyes friendly, even though one of them was nearly completely covered by his hair.

“It’s okay, take your time,” the man said.

“What?” Bokuto repeated, hoping that it would magically make the situation clearer to him.

That didn’t happen.

He slowly sat up. His head felt light. He saw that the flat rock floor ended a few metres from his feet, friendly little waves of water stroking the stone. The man was sitting in the dark water, still watching him.

“Aren’t you cold?” Bokuto asked.

The man snickered.

“That’s not one of the questions I expected,” he said with a laugh. “But no, I’m not cold.”

It didn’t make any sense but Bokuto was too tired to think about it. Maybe this man liked sitting in the cold sea water. Who was he to judge?

He turned around to look at what he was lying on. His bed seemed to be a collection of the same green blankets he had on himself.

“I made them,” the man said from the water. “I never thought they might actually be useful.”

“Then why did you make them?” Bokuto asked.

“I was bored,” the man said.

Bokuto blinked a few times, still getting used to his surroundings. On the other side of the fire he could see a row of colourful glass items, but wasn’t sure what they were. He didn’t really care. He wanted to sleep, but it seemed that his rational brain had started to wake up and was telling him that sleeping in an unknown cave with a strange man so close to him was not the best idea.

There was a splash of water, and Bokuto turned to see how the man got up from the water, now sitting on the rock and his scales glistening in the light. The man dragged himself closer to the fire, his tail following and leaving a wet trail onto the rock floor.

Bokuto laughed internally. This was the weirdest dream ever. He looked at the man’s upper body. At least it was a good dream: the man was slim but muscular, his skin still partly wet, dark nipples on his chest hard little nubs. His face wasn’t bad either, the kind smile hiding a sly smirk behind it.

“You’re the first person to not react in any way,” the man said, his tail flapping against the rock.

“Huh?” Bokuto asked.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” the man asked. “Aren’t you curious?”

“About what?” Bokuto asked.

The man laughed.

“I guess you’re still in shock,” he said. “In any case, my name is Tetsurou.”

“I’m-,” Bokuto started to say.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Tetsurou said. “I know you. I’ve seen you before.”

“When?” Bokuto asked.

He was starting to hope that the dream would stop feeling so confusing and slow. He really wanted this to be one of those weird sex dreams where he got to sleep with a hot guy who never failed to make him come so hard he woke up with sticky pants.

“I’ve seen you rowing,” Tetsurou said. “I like watching you.”

It seemed that the dream was finally turning to the good part.

“Oh?” Bokuto replied with feigned innocence. “What do you like about it?”

“Those arms of yours,” Tetsurou replied with a dreamy look on his face as his eyes swept over Bokuto’s arms. “They’re so strong.”

“You like strong men?” Bokuto asked, leaning closer.

Tetsurou regarded his face for a moment.

“Yes,” he then said. “But I must say, you’re nothing like I imagined.”

Bokuto wasn’t sure what it meant, so he simply raised his eyebrow in a question.

“I mean,” Tetsurou said, “I wasn’t expecting you to accept all this so easily.”

“Accept what?” Bokuto asked, making sure to lean on his arms so that his muscles showed better.

“Everything,” Tetsurou said. “Me. My flirting. The fact that you’re alive.”

Bokuto was taken aback. He leaned away and cocked his head, taking in the face of the man sitting next to him with a fish tail.

“This dream is nothing like usual,” he said to himself and lay down.

“Oh, this isn’t a dream,” Tetsurou said. “This is real.”

Bokuto snorted and closed his eyes. He might as well see if the dream would change, he might as well wake up.

“That explains why you’re acting so nonchalant,” Tetsurou continued talking. “It’s probably easier for you to think that this is a dream rather than accept what really happened.”

Bokuto opened his eyes and turned to look at Tetsurou, who was now looking at the water.

“What really happened then?” Bokuto asked.

He sat up again and looked at the water too. He suddenly realised that the opening to the cave was underwater, but he had no recollection of how he had gotten there. The water was deep blue and quiet.

“You don’t remember?” Tetsurou asked.

He had turned to look at Bokuto again. There was worry in his eyes. Bokuto frowned. He thought about the morning, how he had gotten up and eaten. He had gone to the shore to go out rowing.

He had gone rowing.

“Where’s my boat?” he asked himself.

His memories came flooding back, the fear, the certainty of death, and he felt the colour drain from his face.

“Did I die?” he asked. “Is this the afterlife?”

Tetsurou laughed but there was nothing malicious behind it.

“No, you dummy,” he said. “I saved you.”

Bokuto considered that for a moment.

“You saved me because you think I’m hot?” he asked.

Tetsurou burst out laughing, the sound of it echoing from the walls of the cave.

“No,” he managed to say. “I saved you because I happened to be there. Because you’re hot.”

“So you’re stalking me?” Bokuto asked.

He couldn’t tell if all of this was real. Maybe he had died, maybe he had lost his mind. Either way he might as well go with the flow.

“If I was a stalker I would know everything about you,” Tetsurou said. “But, as you should be able to guess, I can’t follow you home.”

The man gestured towards his tail that flapped against the rock.

“Oh, right,” Bokuto said. “How does that work?”

“Probably just like you’d expect,” Tetsurou said with a shrug. “It’s very handy when you live underwater.”

Bokuto regarded the tail, the beautiful scales that were shades of green and blue, gleaming purple as light hit them in the right way. He followed them with his eyes all the way up to Tetsurou’s hips where the scales were more scattered over normal human skin. His gaze returned lower and he bit his lip.

“Where’s your…” he started to say, glancing at Tetsurou’s face. “You know.”

“My junk?” Tetsurou asked with a laugh. “Why don’t you find out.”

Bokuto looked at the man, but Tetsurou seemed serious.

“Are you serious?” Bokuto asked just in case.

“Yes,” Tetsurou said, smirking. “However, if you get to touch me, I get to touch you.”

Maybe it was all real, maybe just a dream, but Bokuto wasn’t going to back away from such an enticing suggestion.

“Sounds fair,” he said, rising to his knees to get closer to the other man.

“You’re…” Tetsurou asked slowly as Bokuto approached him. “You’re really going to?”

“You’re the one who suggested it,” Bokuto said.

He stopped so close to Tetsurou that his knees were pressed against the other man’s scales.

“You asked,” Tetsurou said, eyes glued onto Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto licked his lips, delighted by the way Tetsurou’s eyes followed the movement.

“You’ve been watching me,” Bokuto said before he leaned closer.

He brushed their noses together, giving Tetsurou a chance to back away, but when the other man didn’t pull away, he pressed their lips together. Tetsurou eagerly kissed him back, lips moving languid but strong, and Bokuto wanted to taste him. Tetsurou opened his mouth for him. The man tasted like salt and it made Bokuto giddy, because of course the merman would taste salty. He felt Tetsurou move before an arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he lifted his hands to pull the other man closer, still exploring the man’s mouth with his tongue. Tetsurou responded to each lick with his own tongue, pushed Bokuto backwards until he gave in and lay down, the merman’s body following close behind. The rock was surprisingly warm under Bokuto’s back, but he wasn’t keen on the hardness of it against his spine.

Reluctantly Bokuto pulled away from the kiss, leaving Tetsurou breathless. The man’s cheeks were rosy and eyes glossed over. It was a good look.

“Let’s move onto the…” Bokuto glanced back to the pile of blankets he had been sleeping on. “The bed?”

Tetsurou laughed, sat up and dragged himself over when Bokuto had settled down on the soft blankets. Bokuto lifted his hand to stroke the man’s cheek, dragged his fingers down onto his neck, where he felt something uneven and rough.

“Are these gills?” he asked, leaning closer to see properly.

“Yes,” Tetsurou said and gasped when Bokuto stroked over the gills again. “They’re quite necessary in the water.”

“Wow,” Bokuto said, completely enchanted now that the reality was starting to sink in; he was really touching a merman, someone not human.

Tetsurou let out a whimper when Bokuto stroked over the gills with his fingertips.

“They’re sensitive,” Tetsurou breathed out.

“In a good or a bad way?” Bokuto asked, eyes still focused on the slits on the merman’s neck.

“Good,” Tetsurou sighed. “But if you get me hard like this you will miss out on trying to find my dick.”

Bokuto snorted and let his hand rest on Tetsurou’s shoulder. He looked up to the man’s face.

“That wouldn’t be as much fun, now would it,” he said.

Tetsurou smirked seductively and lay back, crossing his hands behind his head.

“I’m all yours,” he said.

The sight of a beautiful man opening up like that was quickly turning Bokuto on. He was bubbling with excitement and arousal, a part of him hoping that the merman had legs so they could be spread wide open for him to explore. However, this was new, this was exciting, a new game that he had never thought he could play. He looked at Tetsurou from head to toe– from head to fin. He obviously had no idea where a merman’s cock could be, but he thought it was reasonable to assume it would be somewhere around his crotch area. However, he couldn’t see anything, just scales that caught the fire’s light and shimmered magnificently.

“You’re beautiful,” Bokuto said in awe.

Tetsurou smiled at that. Bokuto rested his hand on the merman’s chest, dragging it down slowly. Tetsurou’s skin was warm and soft, it felt just like any human. Bokuto slowed down before he made it to the scales, took a moment to appreciate the sight of his big hand on the other man’s slim body. Tetsurou’s skin was darker than his, a delicious tan.

Slowly Bokuto slid his hand down, the scales smooth under his touch. He shivered.

“What was that?” Tetsurou asked immediately. “You’re not getting grossed out, are you?”

Bokuto frowned at the man and focused on touching him again. He couldn’t believe he was touching something so beautiful, the scales iridescent between his fingers as he slid his hand slowly towards what would be a human’s groin. He didn’t find anything different before he had almost gone past it and accidentally managed to dip his finger into something hot and wet. He stopped, explored the spot with his fingers for a moment, and discovered that there was a slit which had been disguised by the scales.

Tetsurou hummed, his tone so pleased that Bokuto knew he had found what he was looking for. He glanced up to Tetsurou’s face: the man had closed his eyes and was biting his lip gently. Bokuto smiled, then focused on his findings. The slit wasn’t quite big enough for three of his fingers, so he pushed in two and softly felt around. His fingertips met soft flesh all around, but there was a small nub in the middle of it all, hard and getting harder with each brush of his fingers. He was also sure that the cavity was getting wetter with his touches.

It was curious; Bokuto had clearly seen that the merman didn’t have a cock hanging limp over his scales, but it appeared that this cavity wasn’t hiding one either. Could it be possible that a merperson with the upper body of a male could have a vagina? Tetsurou whimpered quietly, body twisting slightly as Bokuto continued brushing over the hard nub that had now grown in size. His fingers were soaking with Tetsurou’s juices, and to his surprise he realised that he could now easily fit three fingers inside.

The addition of a third finger seemed to have been the right choice, as Tetsurou let out a loud moan. Bokuto looked up to meet the man’s eyes. Tetsurou was looking at him seductively, just begging for him to keep going, to see what else the merman had to offer, and Bokuto gladly obeyed. What had first been just a small hard nub was quickly growing, soon pushing Bokuto’s fingers out as it took up more room, and Bokuto knew he had found the man’s penis. He wanted to see it in all its glory, continued stroking it, the wet sounds of his hand jerking the growing length obscene as they echoed in the cave.

“That’s enough,” Tetsurou said.

Bokuto let go and looked at the cock that was now standing upright. It tapered towards the tip, seeming like an ideal shape for first-time penetration (the thought made Bokuto feel hot all over), but at the base it widened into a lump the size of a small fist.

“Wow,” Bokuto said, which felt appropriate for the situation.

Tetsurou was gleaming as he sat up.

“It’s your turn now,” he said. “I know human anatomy, but I want to see yours specifically.”

Bokuto sniggered and pulled off his shirt, happy to flex his muscles a bit when he saw Tetsurou watching.

“Are you saying you’ve slept with humans before?” he asked.

Tetsurou looked at him for a moment before smirking.

“Maybe,” he said. “Does it upset you?”

“Maybe,” Bokuto replied with a smirk of his own.

Truth be told, it did upset him to think that this gorgeous man, who had gone out of his way to rescue him because of his good looks, had been equally interested in someone else before him. It felt odd. It made him hesitate when he placed his hands on the waistband of his pants.

“Oh, it does upset you,” Tetsurou said.

“You think?” Bokuto asked back, but his voice had lost the note of self-confidence.

Tetsurou leaned closer, their upper bodies so close that with the slightest movement they would be touching.

“The truth is,” Tetsurou said, “that I’ve been thinking about you for years.”

“What?” Bokuto exclaimed.

He didn’t want to call the man a liar, but he found it hard to believe.

“One day I was swimming around like usual,” Tetsurou started, his eyes locked onto Bokuto’s face. “I steered away from my usual waters and stumbled upon a small boat out in the sea. I followed it around for a while, then decided to see who was silly enough to row so far away from land.”

Bokuto felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He didn’t particularly mind when the villagers called him odd for working his arms so hard, but the way Tetsurou said it made him feel inferior to the man.

“I was very pleasantly surprised,” Tetsurou continued. “You were the most beautiful human I had ever seen.”

“And how many humans had you seen?” Bokuto asked, trying to calm his erratic heart.

Tetsurou snickered.

“Plenty enough to know I never wanted anything to do with them,” he said. “But you… I didn’t think I’d even see you again, but then discovered that you went rowing regularly. It was easy to follow you.”

“So you are a stalker,” Bokuto interrupted.

“I guess so,” Tetsurou said and smirked, no apology apparent in the way he was devouring Bokuto with his eyes. “I always wondered what would happen if I simply popped up and said hello. But we’re not supposed to show ourselves to humans.”

“What about me?” Bokuto asked. “I have seen you now.”

“I don’t care,” Tetsurou said, leaning closer to place a hand on Bokuto’s cheek. “Let’s worry about that later.

Tetsurou kissed Bokuto, surprisingly soft. Bokuto sighed when the merman dragged his hand down his body, onto his hips.

“Will you take these off?” Tetsurou asked, lips brushing Bokuto’s mouth.

Bokuto closed the small distance and kissed Tetsurou before pulling away and finally lowering his pants. He could feel Tetsurou’s gaze on his skin, on his cock, his legs, his knees. The merman looked so appreciative of what he was seeing that Bokuto did feel like he was the most beautiful human ever.

After Bokuto’s clothes were discarded, Tetsurou pushed him down. Bokuto allowed it, eager to see where this was going. The merman’s hands were warm on his skin, sliding over his thighs, fingertips pressing in to feel the muscle, the give of his flesh.

“Your legs are amazing,” Tetsurou said, merely a whisper.

Bokuto smiled. Tetsurou’s hands were all over his legs, his ankles, the soles of his feet, his inner thighs. He was getting hard just from the attention, but he did hope that the merman would turn his interest away from his legs and onto more sensitive areas. Instead, Tetsurou bent down to press his lips against his legs, now trailing kisses wherever he could reach, hand still massaging his thighs and calves. There was something delicate about the touch, and Bokuto appreciated it, it made him feel pleasantly buzzed inside.

The pleasant buzz intensified when Tetsurou started focusing on just his thighs, fingers and lips working over them together and he had to spread his legs to allow more room to the touch. Bokuto wasn’t used to spreading his legs. He was the top, and had only ever had to open his legs to receive a blowjob. Now that he was exposing himself to Tetsurou in a completely new way, he felt both slightly uneasy and extremely turned on. Tetsurou’s lips had reached a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh and his cock was quickly getting hard as Tetsurou’s nose kept brushing against his balls. He moaned quietly when the merman pulled him closer and held his legs apart with his arms. His voice got louder when the man started sucking a hickey on his thigh.

Bokuto needed more stimulation so he took a hold of his own cock and started working it. Tetsurou didn’t stop him, even though the man must have noticed. When Tetsurou finally lifted his head up, Bokuto was fully hard and dripping pre-come over his hand. Tetsurou looked smug, although it could be argued that Bokuto’s arousal was more his own achievement. With the captivating smirk still on his lips, Tetsurou crawled up to Bokuto’s level. Their erections pressed together, and Bokuto rolled his hips.

“I want you so bad,” Tetsurou whispered against his lips.

Bokuto kissed him in response, lips wet and needy. Tetsurou’s fingers brushed against his nape briefly before disappearing, and soon the kiss was broken too. Bokuto opened his eyes to see Tetsurou turn to lie on his back.

“Get on top of me then,” he said, voice dripping with honey.

Bokuto sat up and was about to do as he was told when he paused to think. He looked down to Tetsurou’s wet cock, then up to the merman’s face.

“I don’t bottom,” he said point blank.

“Yes, you do,” Tetsurou replied.

Bokuto stared at the man before him. Tetsurou met his gaze calmly. There was no way Bokuto was going to start bottoming just because he had this chance to do it with a hot merman whose cock looked like it would be easy to slip inside him, how it would slowly spread him open, more and more until he would feel the wide base hold him apart, Tetsurou’s scales rubbing against his thighs. He was a top. He had never considered bottoming.

Bokuto looked at Tetsurou’s cock again.

“You know you want it,” Tetsurou said, sounding completely certain of himself.

“Are you trying to use some kind of mind-control on me?” Bokuto asked, although he knew that wasn’t the right answer.

Tetsurou snorted, confirming Bokuto’s doubts.

“You’re the only one in control of your own mind,” Tetsurou said, an amused tone in his voice. “Are you seriously telling me you don’t want this?”

Tetsurou stroked his fingers along his cock, and Bokuto could tell how wet it was. It would feel good inside, it would easily slide past his tight hole.

“Are you playing dirty?” he had to ask again.

“No,” Tetsurou said. “Look, I’m not forcing you, obviously. If you’re not into it, then forget about it.”

Neither of them made a move. Bokuto’s cock was throbbing with the idea of being fucked by the beautiful man lying next to him. He didn’t know why he wanted it so much, he didn’t want to try analysing himself, he probably wouldn’t be able to with how hard he was. He just knew that even before Tetsurou had told him to ride him, he had known he wanted it.

Without another word Bokuto climbed over Tetsurou, legs open around the merman’s hips. He felt the man’s wet cock against his back, how it stood upright, waiting for him to take it in.

“I’ve never…” Bokuto started to say, then couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I gathered that,” Tetsurou said and smiled gently. “We’ll go slow.”

“I’ve had sex before,” Bokuto felt the need to add.

Tetsurou laughed.

“I guessed,” he said.

“How?” Bokuto asked.

He knew he was stalling, trying to deny how nervous he was by keeping his thoughts busy.

“A young, beautiful man such as yourself,” Tetsurou said slowly. “Obviously you have men and women all over you.”

“I don’t sleep with women,” Bokuto pointed out.

“Please, shut up,” Tetsurou said with an exasperated smile.

Bokuto bit his lip. Tetsurou’s scales felt surprisingly erotic against his inner thighs and balls. Tetsurou placed his hands on Bokuto’s knees, stroked the skin with his thumbs.

“If you’re too nervous to do it in this position, we can try another way,” the merman said.

“No, it’s fine,” Bokuto hurried to say.

He wanted to sit on the merman’s cock and let gravity pull him down, he just needed to bring himself to do that. He swallowed, then lifted his hips. He felt the tip of Tetsurou’s cock slide against his crack. Tetsurou smiled at him, then took a hold of his cock to help aim it. Everything felt extremely indecent, and Bokuto found it exhilarating. He had never felt as naughty with anyone else.

Bokuto shivered when he first felt the tip of Tetsurou’s cock press against his pucker. He took in a deep breath, released it slowly, and relaxed. He had never even fingered himself, so he had no idea how to take anything in. In hindsight, he should have learned something from his previous partners, but they had all been fine with taking care of the preparations themselves. His ass was certainly too tight to take anything inside.

“If you’re that nervous, maybe this was a bad idea,” Tetsurou said.

Bokuto looked down to the merman’s face and realised that his entire body had gone rigid. He relaxed, but his ass still seemed way too tight to be penetrated.

“Let’s stop,” Tetsurou said and started to sit up.

Bokuto lifted his hands to the man’s shoulders.

“No,” he said. “I just…”

“I get it,” Tetsurou said with a smile that couldn’t quite hide his disappointment. “You’re a top.”

“No,” Bokuto said, worried that he might not know how to explain. “I want it.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Tetsurou asked, voice going gentle again. “I should have thought this through a bit better beforehand. But, you know. Meeting you like this was always just a fantasy. I never dreamed I would actually get a chance to talk to you or touch you.”

It was hard to imagine that Bokuto had been Tetsurou’s fantasy. He tried to imagine the merman dreaming about them meeting, touching himself while thinking about Bokuto rowing around in his little boat. Tetsurou had thought about fucking him, had dreamed about it, but here he was, shattering the dreams. It made him sad to know he didn’t live up to Tetsurou’s imagination, as he was used to living up to his partners’ imaginations.

“I shouldn’t have taken this so far,” Tetsurou said almost sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Bokuto said, voice breaking.

Tetsurou blinked at him in surprise, then squinted.

“Are you crying?” the man asked.

“No,” Bokuto said.

It wasn’t a lie, but he had teared up. He knew what it felt like to be disillusioned with reality, and he knew how much it must have disappointed Tetsurou, who had spent years imagining their meeting.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the man you wanted me to be,” he forced out while trying to keep his sobs in.

“Wait, what?” Tetsurou’s voice was full of questions.

“I’m sorry I’m not as confident as you imagined,” Bokuto added. “I never thought I wanted to bottom, so I never bothered to learn how to do it. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!”

He sniffled, still somehow holding back tears.

“Don’t be silly,” Tetsurou said.

Bokuto was surprised to be pulled into a warm hug.

“I’m supposed to apologise, not you,” Tetsurou said. “I have been so absorbed in my daydreams of you that I forgot that I don’t really know you. I should have made sure to get to know you first.”

“You don’t need to know all the people you fuck,” Bokuto mumbled against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

“Well,” Tetsurou said. “Maybe so, but I still shouldn’t have assumed you’d want to be the bottom.”

“I really don’t mind,” Bokuto said, eyes closed and faced pressed against the merman’s shoulder.

“I do have to question your integrity as a lover, though,” Tetsurou said.

Bokuto lifted his head up and realised that he had, in fact, shed a few tears. Tetsurou laughed at him when their eyes met.

“What kind of a person doesn’t bother to learn how to gently fuck their lover?” Tetsurou asked with a grin.

“I did it gently when asked,” Bokuto tried to defend himself, although he knew exactly what Tetsurou meant.

He wiped his eyes with one hand, the other still holding on to the merman’s shoulder. Tetsurou shook his head and sighed, but his smile never disappeared.

“If you still want to go for it, I’ll teach you,” he said.

Bokuto smiled, vision still blurred by tears.

“I want to,” he said.

Tetsurou ruffled his hair.

“Surprisingly you’re much cuter than I thought,” the merman said.

Bokuto groaned but didn’t hide his face, as much as he wanted to.

“We should take a break,” Tetsurou said then.

Bokuto shook his head.

“I’m still hard,” he said quietly, embarrassed by how his libido outweighed his emotions.

Tetsurou snickered.

“So am I,” he said.

“Then teach me,” Bokuto asked. “Tell me how to do it.”

Tetsurou smiled and stroked Bokuto’s cheek.

“Which position would you prefer?” he asked.

“This is fine,” Bokuto insisted.

He was starting to imagine how he would sink over the merman’s cock, mind slowly turning back to the erotic. Tetsurou nodded, then stuck his fingers between Bokuto’s ass cheeks, making him jump. The merman’s fingers were gently rubbing over his entrance, the touch completely new but intensely hot. Bokuto found himself pushing his hips back to meet the touch of those fingers.

“You need to imagine that you’re trying to push something out,” Tetsurou said. “That will help you relax your muscles.”

Bokuto frowned, but tried what he was told. He felt something slick against his pucker, and suddenly it had slipped inside. With eyes wide he stared at Tetsurou.

“It went in,” he said.

“It sure did,” Tetsurou said. “It’s just a finger now. My cock will be bigger.”

“I can take it,” Bokuto said.

Tetsurou watched his face and pushed the finger farther inside.

“You’ll take it slow, okay,” the merman said.

Bokuto nodded obediently. He felt empty when the finger withdrew, but it was soon replaced by something bigger pushing against his hole. The tip of Tetsurou’s cock was probably not much bigger than two fingers, but it felt massive. Bokuto’s breathing grew quicker as he felt the slick touch against his ass.

“Remember to relax,” Tetsurou said. “Push out.”

Bokuto breathed calmly a couple of times, then focused. He felt how his entrance was allowing the cock to push in, but it took a few tries before the tip slipped inside. Bokuto froze, panting and holding on to Tetsurou’s shoulders. He didn’t feel discomfort in the least, he was simply surprised by how easy it seemed in the end, how he now had someone’s cock inside himself, even if it was just the tip.

“Take it easy,” Tetsurou whispered right into his ear.

The merman’s lips were on Bokuto’s neck. It was good. He felt good. He relaxed himself and let his ass sink lower on Tetsurou’s cock. The feeling of being spread open was something he had never thought about, and now he was wishing he had done this sooner. He felt Tetsurou’s cock going deeper, slowly but surely, he was opening up more and more. And then suddenly, it was too much.

“Don’t struggle!” Tetsurou said and took a hold of Bokuto’s hips.

“It hurts,” Bokuto said, although the pain had already subsided after he had pulled away.

Tetsurou was stroking his hips with thumbs, the soft touch calming Bokuto. He was still sitting on Tetsurou’s cock, he was still open much more than he had thought he could be, but it scared him to know that there was a spot that turned pleasure into pain.

“It’s your first time,” Tetsurou said. “You can’t expect to go all the way on your first time.”

Bokuto rolled his hips, careful not to sink lower on the merman’s cock. It felt nice, if not slightly strange. He lifted himself up a bit, then lowered his hips again, experimenting with different angles until he found one that felt the best. Tetsurou guided his hips with a gentle hold, and that gave him courage to go just a bit faster.

“Does it feel good?” Tetsurou asked.

“Yeah,” Bokuto breathed.

He leaned his upper body more against the man to move faster, and was now effectively fucking himself on the merman’s cock. He felt Tetsurou move too, just slightly meeting his movements, but it made him giddy to think that he was having sex, it was for real and it was happening right that moment.

Tetsurou’s fingers pressed harder against his hips, each movement turned rougher and it built pleasure in his core. The tip of his cock brushed against the merman’s abdomen with almost each thrust, teasing him with the idea of what could be.

Bokuto pushed Tetsurou onto his back and followed, the new position maybe not ideal for penetration but it gave his own cock some much needed stimulation. He was panting against the merman’s shoulder, hands still holding on to the surprisingly strong arms. Tetsurou groaned and rolled them onto their sides.

The new position made Bokuto feel like his legs were spread much more, the idea of him being so open turning him on in a new way. His arms were wrapped around the merman’s torso, fingers pressing into the soft flesh as Tetsurou’s hips moved harder and faster, pushing the cock inside Bokuto just a bit more each time. At the back of his mind Bokuto worried that it might hurt, but he quickly forgot about it when Tetsurou aimed his thrust a bit differently and hit a certain spot inside.

“There!” Bokuto managed between moans, legs wrapping around the merman’s hips.

Tetsurou’s hand was on his thigh, keeping him close, fingers right at the seam between his leg and butt cheek. His cock rubbed against the merman’s stomach and he couldn’t quite decide whether to focus on rubbing it harder or meet Tetsurou’s thrusts to feel the spread of being fucked. He did a bit of both, for a flash thinking about how not elegant his movements were. Then he felt the wide base of Tetsurou’s cock press against his entrance, and he came without warning, the knowledge of how deep the merman was inside him mixed with other feelings too much for him to handle. He knew he was loud but couldn’t hear his own voice, body tight around Tetsurou as he rode out his orgasm.

“Shit,” he vaguely heard Tetsurou swear before the merman’s wide base forced its way past his tight entrance and the merman came with a shudder and a deep moan, cock pulsing inside him, pumping him full of the merman’s come. Tetsurou’s cock kept pulsing hard, bringing Bokuto into oversensitivity, and still he was being filled with come, Tetsurou thrusting slowly and moaning low, the voice echoing in Bokuto’s ears as he felt a new high, cock jumping and pulsing as he shot a small load over Tetsurou’s skin, his ass still being full of cock that released the last of the merman’s come deep inside him.

They both lay panting, Bokuto clinging to Tetsurou with all four of his limbs. He had never felt quite as fulfilled by sex, and he wondered if it was due to bottoming or the fact that Tetsurou’s come had filled him so completely, or simply the fact that he had just had sex with an extremely attractive merman. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wanted it to happen again, and that was a big uncertainty.

“Are you okay?” Tetsurou asked, cutting Bokuto’s thoughts.

Bokuto nodded and pulled away enough to face the merman.

“Never been better,” he said and smiled.

Tetsurou smiled back, then pecked his lips, cheeks turning red.

“I can’t believe you took me in entirely,” the merman said.

That’s how Bokuto realised that his ass was, in fact, flush against the merman’s scaly skin. He reached back to feel how his rim was spread open by the big cock, amazed that it had happened without him noticing.

“I’ll be careful,” Tetsurou said.

Bokuto didn’t have time to ask, before the merman started pulling out, causing him to whimper and grunt. Suddenly it felt like his hole had gotten much tighter or Tetsurou’s cock much bigger, and he clang on to the merman as he retreated. It was slow, it seemed to take too long, and Bokuto almost hoped that Tetsurou would have just pulled out as fast as he had gone in, but finally the pressure subsided and he felt the tip of the merman’s cock pop out.

“Sorry about that,” Tetsurou said. “I should have pulled out sooner to avoid this.”

“Don’t keep blaming yourself,” Bokuto said, voice mumbled against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

“Huh?” was all the response Tetsurou gave.

Bokuto felt the merman’s semen start to drip out of his hole as he lifted his head again.

“You keep saying that you should have done this or that,” Bokuto clarified. “Don’t you think that maybe I should have also known better?”

Tetsurou huffed.

“Fine then,” he said with raised eyebrows. “You should have been a better lover and learned how penetration works and I should have not assumed you knew.”

Bokuto groaned at that, trying to figure out how to counter that when Tetsurou burst to laugh.

“You should have seen your face,” the merman snorted. “You looked like you were mentally rolling your eyes so hard!”

Bokuto sighed but laughed too. Something about this man made him feel good. He felt more natural than he had felt with the two men he had ever slept with. He felt like this would make a relationship he would want to build.

“What next?” he asked the question that had been bugging him for a while now.

Tetsurou looked at him quietly for a long time before letting out a strangled sigh.

“Traditionally the only humans to ever see a merperson are those who are lured to their deaths,” he said.

“Oh,” Bokuto said and though for a moment. “Are you going to kill me?”

Tetsurou bit his lip.

“I should have let you drown if we’re getting technical,” he said. “This should have never happened.”

The merman placed a hand on Bokuto’s waist, fingers spread to his back as if to both hold him in place and pull him in.

“But to answer your question, no, I’m not going to kill you,” the man said then. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I mean… I know what I’m _supposed_ to do, but I already didn’t do it.”

“I gathered,” Bokuto said.

He was getting sleepy, which surprised him; they were talking about his future. However, he had gone through a lot in one day, and Tetsurou was still warm next to him. The only thing ruining the perfection of the moment was the sticky come that was still making its way out of him.

“This cave is close to your home,” Tetsurou said.

Bokuto opened his eyes, surprised to notice that he had closed them in the first place.

“The opening is revealed during low tied,” Tetsurou said. “You can easily swim out.”

Maybe he was too tired to make rational decisions, but Bokuto pulled Tetsurou closer and pressed a soft kiss on the merman’s lips.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he mumbled, quickly drifting away.

“Nor do I,” Tetsurou said. “I guess… Maybe we could try to make it work. Somehow. There has to be a way.”

“Mm-hmm,” was Bokuto’s response, his eyes now closed and lids too heavy to be opened again.

“I will make it happen,” Tetsurou said, pressing a warm kiss on Bokuto’s forehead.

The next time Bokuto woke up, he found himself in the warm embrace of a sleeping merman called Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could have done with a second round of proofreading but I'm pooped.
> 
> Anyway I loved this idea the moment I came up with it and needed to get this fic out. I forgot what else I was going to say.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
